Imperium-I-Klasse-Sternzerstörer/Legends
Die Sternzerstörer der Imperium-Klasse, ursprünglich als Imperator-Klasse bekannt, bildeten das Rückgrat der Imperialen Flotte und waren die stärksten Raumschiffe in den von Moffs kommandierten Sektor-Flotten des Imperiums. Sie wurden bereits zum Ende der Klonkriege entwickelt, aber erst kurze Zeit danach in Masse produziert und in Dienst gestellt. Entwickelt bei den Kuat Triebwerkswerften nach den Entwürfen der Tochter des ''Victory''-Klassen Erfinders Walex Blissex, gehören die Imperialen Sternzerstörer mit zu den mächtigsten Schiffen, die je gebaut wurden. Beschreibung Design thumb|left|Charakteristisch: Der pfeilförmige Rumpf des ISZ. Die äußere Form des ISZ ähnelte einem flachen Keil mit rautenförmigen Querschnitt, aus dessen geöffneten Ende drei große und vier kleinere runde Düsen ragten. Etwa ab der Schiffsmitte beginnt die Oberseite terrassenförmig aufzusteigen, sodass sie in vier kleiner werdenden und zurückgesetzten Stufen bis knapp unter den Kommandoturm reichte. Dieser thronte einem Querbalken gleich über der Hülle und überspannte dabei etwa ein Drittel der gesamten Schiffsbreite an dieser Stelle. Gestützt wird er nur von einem relativ dünnen, blockartigen Element, das hinter ihm an den Terrassenrändern schräg bis zum Ende des Keils abfällt. Die Seitenlinien des Schiffs sind im Gegensatz zur glatten, weißgrau lackierten Hülle, die nur wenige und auch eher flache Erhebungen aufwies, von einer chaotisch wirkenden Ansammlung von Antennen, Leitungen und technischen Elementen überzogen, die sich auch am Turm und den Terrassen wieder finden. Die Grundform dieser Schiffe war eine konsequente Weiterführung dessen, was bereits während der Klonkriege von den Kuat Triebwerkswerften mit der Acclamator- und ''Venator''-Klasse begonnen und als „Terrordesign“ bekannt wurde. Schon der Anblick der in dieser Art gestalteten Raumschiffe sollte Stärke demonstrieren und Angst verbreiten, worauf das Imperium aufgrund seiner „Herrschaft-durch-Furcht“-Strategie abzielte. Im Falle der Imperium-Klasse war die Ausarbeitung des Entwurfs das Verdienst Lira Wessexs, welche hiermit in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters trat. Die äußere Verwandtschaft zwischen der Venator-Klasse und dem neueren Sternzerstörer zeigte sich gut an der Außenlinie des keilförmigen Rumpfes, welcher bei beiden Modellen zwei Einbuchtungen aufwies. Von dem, was bei der Venator-Klasse ein großzügiger Andockport gewesen war, blieb allerdings nicht mehr als eine kleine Kanonenbucht, und auch die Bugpartie hatte sich stark verändert. Aufbau Der Aufbau eines imperialen Sternzerstörers war – so aufwändig und riesig dieser auch sein mochte – im Grunde recht simpel. Die Kernstruktur, zu welcher die Energieversorgung, die Antriebselemente und der Hangarbereich zählten, gruppierte sich im „Keil“ um die Längsachse des Schiffs herum und füllte beide Außenseiten des Heckbereichs. Der restliche Raum innerhalb der Hülle wurde mit den bewohnbaren Decks sozusagen aufgefüllt, wobei der verfügbare Platz optimal genutzt wurde. Zu den unzähligen Räumen, welche auf den verschiedenen Decks zu finden sind, zählten sowohl ausgedehnte Mannschaftsquartiere, Lagerräume und Abstellkammern, als auch Konferenzräume, Freizeitbereiche und Aufenthaltsräume für Ehrengäste, so dass der Sternzerstörer einer fliegenden Stadt gleichkam. Alle Räumlichkeiten eines Schiffs dieser Größe im Überblick zu haben und ihre Nutzung zu koordinieren, stellte für die Kommandanten zwar eine gewaltige logistische Herausforderung dar, funktionierte jedoch reibungslos. Die Decks waren an vielen Stellen von Transportwegen, Energieleitungen und zahlreichen Liftröhren durchzogen, welche durch das Schiff liefen und gute Versorgung bzw. kurze Wegstrecken gewährleisteten. thumb|left|Der Haupthanger von Innen gesehen. Die wichtigsten Bestandteile der Kernstruktur befanden sich im hinteren Teil des Schiffs unterhalb der Terrassen und waren so bestens geschützt. Die Reaktoren, Antriebssysteme und Generatoren lagen dort in einer Art riesigen Halle, die von Leitungen, Kühlelementen und Wartungsgängen durchzogen und aus Sicherheitsgründen vom Rest des Innenraums fast völlig isoliert waren. Weiter vorne klaffte an der Unterseite des ISZ ein fast quadratisches Loch von über 150 Metern Kantenlänge, das die Ein- und Ausflugöffnung des Haupthangars darstellte. Zu beiden Seiten lagen je neun kleine Tore, aus denen die TIE-Jäger starten konnten, während die größere Öffnung an der bugwärts gerichteten Seite hingegen als Landebucht fungierte. Dort ankommende Jäger wurden über ein ausgeklügeltes System von Traktorstrahlen und Transportschienen zu den ihnen zugewiesenen Startplätzen oder Wartungsbereiche befördert, wo sie an Gestellen aufgehängt auf ihren nächsten Einsatz warteten. Die TIE-Bomber wurden in separaten, gepanzerten Abteilen untergebracht für den Fall, dass durch einen technischen Defekt die an Bord befindlichen Protonenbomben explodieren sollten. Im hinteren Teil unterhalb der Flugdeckkontrolle schloss sich schließlich der sogenannte Angriffshangar an, der für die an Bord stationierten Landungsboote ausgelegt und mit den dahinter liegenden Garagen für AT-ATs und AT-STs verbunden war. Ein Stück weiter vorne befand sich ein weiterer sogenannter Fronthangar, der Anlaufstelle für die Fähren hochrangiger Offiziere und im Notfall auch Ersatz für den Haupthangar war. Für eine Besatzung von mehreren zehntausend Mann und dutzenden Raumschiffen bzw. Fahrzeugen war ein umfangreiches Versorgungs- und Instandhaltungssystem vonnöten, dessen Zentrum im vorderen Bereich des Schiffs in der Nähe des Haupthangars lag. Rohstofflager und Flüssigkeitstanks füllten einen Großteil des Bereiches um den Fronthangar herum aus und enthielten alle wichtigen Grundstoffe für die Selbstversorgung des Sternzerstörers mit Gütern wie Baumaterial und Ersatzteilen. Die ausgedehnten Lagerräume fassten eine gewaltige Menge an Lebensmitteln, die für bis zu sechs Jahren im All reichen sollten, und machten die Schiffe der Imperium-Klasse damit zu einem auf lange Sicht autonomen Machtinstrument. Es gab zwar Produktionsstätten an Bord, jedoch wurde auf den Einbau von Recyclinganlagen verzichtet, was die Menge des anfallenden Mülls drastisch erhöhte. Ab einer gewissen Menge wurde dieser einfach vor Hyperraumsprüngen in gepresster Form durch Luken am Heck in den Weltraum geschleudert – das Imperium war schließlich nicht für sein Umweltbewusstsein bekannt. Technik thumb|right|Der Hauptreaktor und die Versorgungsleitungen im Heck. Von der Energieversorgung bis zur Bewaffnung stellte die Imperium-Klasse eine technische Meisterleistung dar. Hauptreaktor, Energiegenerator und Antrieb bildeten hier wie bei vielen imperialen Schiffen eine feste Einheit und lagen unmittelbar beieinander. Der annähernd kugelförmige Hauptreaktor mündete in den zylindrischen Generator, der direkt mit der Hauptantriebsturbine verbunden war und so das mittlere Ionentriebwerk versorgte. Ähnlich verhielt es sich mit den beiden danebenliegenden Systemen für die Steuerbord- bzw. Backbord-Hauptantriebsturbinen, die – vom Aufbau her fast identisch – etwas kleiner ausfielen. Für die Hilfsantriebssysteme der vier kleineren Zusatz-Schubdüsen gab es ebenfalls eigene Reaktoren und Generatoren, so dass ein Totalausfall der Energieversorgungs- und Antriebssysteme durch technisches Versagen nahezu ausgeschlossen werden sollte. Die Bewaffnung eines Imperialen Sternzerstörers beinhaltete ein gewaltiges Arsenal aus insgesamt 60 Turbolaserbatterien, 60 Ionenkanonen und 10 Traktorstrahlprojektoren, welche über die gesamte Hülle verteilt waren. Entlang des Einschnittes an der Seitenlinie reihten sich Abwehrgeschütze aneinander, deren Aufgabe der Kampf gegen feindliche Jäger und andere kleine Schiffe war. Auf beiden Seiten der Bucht befand sich je eine zur Seite ausgerichtete schwere Vierlingslaserbatterie, mit der sich größere Ziele, etwa Korvetten, unter Beschuss nehmen ließen. Auf der Oberseite der Hülle waren ebenfalls Verteidigungsgeschütze zu finden, so zum Beispiel die drei axialen Verteidigungstürme, die vor der ersten Stufe des Oberdecks platziert waren. Der Bug wiederum beherbergte die leistungsstarken Traktorstrahlsysteme, mit der sich gegnerische Schiffe einfach einfangen ließen, um sie zu kapern und anschließend in den Haupthangar zu befördern oder schlichtweg bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Die vorgeschobene Traktorstrahlprojektorphalanx ließ die Bugspitze wie einen mächtigen Kiefer aussehen, der nur darauf zu warten schien, seine Beute zu packen. Hatte die Traktorstrahl-Zielerfassung, die in einem auffälligen Gehäuse in der Mitte des Kommandoturms untergebracht war, ein feindliches Schiff im Visier, aktivierte man die Fangstrahlen am Bug, um es heranzuziehen. Durch die großzügigen Ausmaße des Hangars konnten Raumer von der Größe einer Corellianischen Korvette unter den Sternzerstörer bugsiert und mit einem elektromagnetischen Fesselkran nahe der TIE-Landebucht fixiert werden. thumb|left|Die Crew arbeitet im Brückengraben. Den mit Abstand schlagkräftigsten Teil der Bewaffnung bildeten die insgesamt sechs Turbolasergeschütze, die jeweils zu dritt gemeinsam mit einer schweren Ionenkanone zu beiden Seiten der Terrassen montiert waren. Diese Hochleistungswaffen, die mühelos jede Panzerung durchdringen konnten, maßen eine Länge von 50 Metern, und benötigten pro Stück mehr als 100 Kanoniere und Techniker. Die Steuerung und Überwachung der Geschütze war in den dahinter liegenden Räumen in drei Ebenen gegliedert. Die unterste, „Energieversorgungs- und Modulationskontrolle“ genannt, diente der Überwachung der Energiezuleitung, um gefährliche Ungleichgewichte zu verhindern, die im schlimmsten Fall die ganze Sektion in die Luft sprengen könnten. Die Kanoniere in der Ebene darüber waren hingegen für die Zielerfassung zuständig und richteten das Geschütz unter Berücksichtigung des Vorhaltewinkels auf den Gegner aus. Die oberste Ebene schließlich, die Feuerkontrolle, sorgte für das korrekte Auslösen des Schusses, denn auch hier konnte es aufgrund der gewaltigen Energiemengen und der dem Prozess eigenen Instabilität zu Zwischenfällen kommen. In der Vorbereitung auf eine Schlacht werden wichtige Gerätekammern mit einer N-CO-Mischung geflutet. Aufmarsch der Yevethaner Sämtliche Aktionen, sowohl der Flugbetrieb als auch der Einsatz der Waffen, wurden vom hoch aufragenden Kommandoturm aus angeordnet und überwacht. Hier liegen neben der eigentlichen Brücke, die vom Bug aus kaum noch zu erkennen war, sämtliche Kommunikations- und Navigationssysteme sowie die zwei Deflektorschildgeneratoren, die den Turm schützten. Hochrangige Offiziere waren ebenfalls hier untergebracht und hatten für den Notfall zahlreiche Rettungskapseln zur Verfügung. Die Brücke selbst war nicht viel mehr als eine Art gepanzerte Aussichtsplattform, von dem aus der Kommandant das Kampfgeschehen überblicken und Anweisungen an die Offiziere weitergeben konnte. In zwei Gräben, die den Laufsteg zum Sichtfenster flankierten, liefen alle wichtigen Informationen über den Schiffsstatus zusammen und ermöglichten so einen Überblick über das Schiff, der so die Organisation des gewaltigen Kampfschiffs überhaupt erst möglich machte. Verwendung Im Kampf zeigte der Imperiale Sternzerstörer nur wenige Schwächen. Dennoch war er verwundbar, vor allem durch kleine Jägern, die auf Grund ihrer Größe meist nicht von den defensiven Turbolasern erfasst werden konnten. Die Rebellen-Allianz stellte schnell fest, dass die freiliegende Brücke an der Vorderseite des Turms der wohl verwundbarste Punkt des Schiffes war – vorausgesetzt es gelang, die beiden oberen Schildgeneratoren auszuschalten. thumb|right|Der Haupthangar nimmt Schiffe mit bis zu 150 Metern Länge auf. Sternzerstörer der Imperium-Klasse waren sehr vielseitig und wurden für verschiedene Zwecke eingesetzt. In Raumschlachten konnten sie mit ihrer Feuerkraft und Größe den Gegner in die Knie zwingen, zugleich waren sie jedoch auch ein Trägerschiff, welches mit seiner großen Jägerkapazität wertvolle Unterstützung leisten konnte. Im Hangar fanden insgesamt bis zu 72 Sternjäger Platz, die in unterschiedlichen Konfigurationen an Bord aufgenommen werden konnten. So war es zum Beispiel möglich, drei TIE-Jäger-Staffeln zusammen mit zwei Bomber-Staffeln und einer Staffel Enterraumschiffe auf Einsätze mitzuführen. Später zog man jedoch eine Konfiguration aus je zwei Staffeln TIE Sternjägern, TIE-Abfangjäger und Bombern vor. Zusätzlich zu diesen befanden sich auch bis zu acht Raumfähren der ''Lambda''-Klasse, fünf Angriffskanonenboote, fünfzehn Sentinel-Landungsboote und zahlreiche andere Transporter an Bord, deren Aufgabe das Absetzen von Bodentruppen war. Für die eventuell ebenfalls mitgeführten zwanzig AT-ATs und dreißig AT-STs konnte man sogar Transporter der Theta-Klasse und Y-85-Titan-Landungsschiffe im Hangarbereich unterbringen. Die Imperium-Klasse war also für jeden beliebigen Einsatz, von Eskorten über den offenen Raumkampf bis hin zur planetaren Invasion, entsprechend ausrüstbar. Aufgrund ihrer defensiven Qualitäten wurden außerdem viele Planeten von Schutzflotten mit einem oder mehreren Sternzerstörern ausgestattet. So konnte man einerseits Feinde von außen abhalten, andererseits schüchterte die Präsenz dieser mächtigen Schiffe im Orbit die Bewohner ein und festigte die imperiale Herrschaft. Diese psychologischen Auswirkungen waren nicht nur auf einzelne Planeten begrenzt sondern sogar im ganzen betreffenden Sternensystem spürbar. Die Zerstörungskraft eines Imperialen Sternzerstöreres beschränkte sich zudem nicht nur auf den Raumkampf sondern konnte auch auf die Oberfläche eines Planeten konzentriert werden – mit erschreckenden Folgen. Wurde der Befehl „Basis Delta Zero“ ausgesprochen, verwandelten die Waffen eines oder mehrerer Sternzerstörers einen Planeten in eine leblose Ödnis und vernichteten sämtliches Leben auf seiner Oberfläche. Diese Schiffe waren daher mehr als nur militärische Werkzeuge, sie waren Machtinstrumente, die im Sinne der Tarkin-Doktrin die absolute Herrschaft des Imperiums durch die Furcht, die sie verbreiteten, sichern sollten. thumb|left|[[Mitth'raw'nuruodo|Thrawns Armada.]] Die Rolle als absolut größtes Kampfschiff verlor die Imperium-Klasse aber nach einigen Jahren, als der erste Supersternzerstörer, die Exekutor, fertiggestellt wurde. Die kleineren Sternzerstörer wurden danach neben ihren ursprünglichen Aufgaben auch für diese neuen Giganten als Begleitschiffe zum Schutz und zur Unterstützung eingesetzt. Erst das strategische Genie Großadmiral Thrawns erweiterte diese üblichen Einsatzgebiete der Imperium-Klasse während seines Feldzuges gegen die Neue Republik. Hierbei nutzte er die Sternzerstörer im Gegensatz zur imperialen Praxis während der zurückliegenden Jahrzehnte auch erfolgreich für blitzartige Überfälle auf Welten der Republik wie Bpfassh, Sluis Van oder Nkllon, obwohl dies bisher von anderen Strategen als Materialverschwendung und zu risikoreich abgelehnt wurde. Geschichte Konstruktion und Bewährung [[Bild:Exactor.jpg|thumb|right|Die Exactor über Neu-Plympto.]] Da sich die Sternzerstörer der Acclamator- und Venator-Klasse während der Klonkriege bewährt hatten, beauftragte die Galaktische Republik verschiedene Firmen mit der Entwicklung neuer Varianten dieser Großkampfschiffe. Kurz vor Kriegsende kam somit bereits die von Rendili StarDrive entworfene Victory-Klasse zum Einsatz, während die Entwicklung der neuen Schiffsklasse durch die Kuat Triebwerkswerften auch aufgrund horrender Produktionskosten noch länger andauerte. Das charakteristische Design der Imperium-Klasse stammte von Lira Wessex, die sich durch die Arbeit ihres Vaters an der Victory-Klasse inspirieren ließ und so die Pfeilform des Rumpfes beibehielt. Allerdings übertraf sie die alten Entwürfe nicht nur in puncto Größe sondern auch hinsichtlich der technischen Eigenschaften, da allein die Entwicklung geschweige denn die Produktion der Hochleistungstechniken enorme Summen an Credits verschlangen. Nach der Ausrufung des Galaktischen Imperiums befahl Imperator Palpatine jedoch die Massenproduktion der neuen Schiffsklasse, über die Köpfe der Einspruch erhebenden hohen imperialen Offiziere hinweg. Als die ersten Schiffe der anfangs noch Imperator-Klasse genannten Schiffe vom Stapel liefen, verstummten selbst die vehementesten Kritiker des Projektes ob der Leistungsfähigkeit und den durchschlagenden Erfolgen der ersten Testmissionen. Es ist nichts über das erste Schiff dieser Reihe bekannt, doch schon das zweite namens Exactor erlangte als erstes Flaggschiff des Sith-Lords Darth Vader Berühmtheit. Schon etwa einen Monat nach der Machtergreifung Palpatines wurde die Exactor in Dienst gestellt und nahm unter anderem an der Eroberung Kashyyyks und der Deportation unzähliger Wookiee-Sklaven in das Despayre-System teil. Trotz der enormen Baukosten sind im Laufe der Jahre ca. 25.000 dieser Schiffe produziert worden, die zur Blütezeit des Imperiums über die gesamte Galaxis verteilt Aufgaben übernahmen. Kriegseinsatz Im Laufe des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges stellten die imperialen Sternzerstörer das Rückgrat der Flotte dar und waren bei allen Schlachten gegen die erstarkende Rebellen-Allianz ein ernstzunehmender Gegner. Ein berühmtes Schiff der Imperium-Klasse war beispielsweise die Devastator, Lord Vaders Flaggschiff im Jahr 0 VSY, das im Orbit über Tatooine die Corellianische Korvette Tantive IV und mit ihr Prinzessin Leia Organa aufgriff. Auch während der folgenden Jahre des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges nahmen die Sternzerstörer an wichtigen Schlachten teil, so gehörten beispielsweise auch einige Schiffe der Imperium-Klasse Darth Vaders Todesschwadron an, die im Jahr 3 NSY die Rebellenbasis auf Hoth angriff und später die Verfolgung des flüchtigen Millennium Falken übernahmen. Die größte Niederlage musste das Imperium jedoch im Jahr 4 NSY während der Schlacht von Endor einstecken, da es dort nicht nur den zweiten Todesstern, die Exekutor und Imperator Palpatine verlor, sondern auch eine große Zahl an Sternzerstörern, die entweder von den Rebellen zerstört oder gekapert werden konnten. thumb|left|Ein Teil der imperialen Flotte bei [[Endor.]] Im Anschluss an dieses einschneidende Ereignis und die Gründung der Neuen Republik verrichteten die Schiffe ihren Dienst in den Flotten beider Mächte, so auch in Großadmiral Thrawns Armada und Admiral Daalas Flotte. Einige dieser Schiffe verrichteten selbst einige Jahrzehnte später während des Yuuzhan Vong-Krieges noch ihren Dienst in der gemeinsamen Flotte der Galaktischen Allianz und des Restimperiums gegen die außergalaktischen Invasoren. Allerdings war nach dem Sieg der Rebellen bei Endor ein stetiger Schwund im Bestand der Sternzerstörer festzustellen, da diese in unzähligen Scharmützeln und Gefechten entweder zerstört oder gekapert wurden, sodass im Jahr 19 NSY nur noch etwa 200 Schiffe der Imperium-Klasse im aktiven Dienst des Imperiums waren. Weiterentwicklung Einige Zeit vor dem Ausbruch des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges stellten die Kuat Triebwerkswerften dem Imperium eine weiterentwickelte Variante dieser Sternzerstörer zur Verfügung: die ''Imperium II''-Klasse. Diese zeichnete sich vor allem durch bessere Panzerung und Bewaffnung sowie höherer Geschwindigkeit aus, wodurch diese Schiffe meist Schlüsselpositionen in der imperialen Flotte übernahmen und oft als Kommandoschiffe dienten. Hierzu gehören unter anderem die Ankläger unter Captain Firmus Piett, die Schimäre unter Großadmiral Thrawn und Captain Gilad Pellaeon sowie die Virulenz, die später von Schmuggler Booster Terrik gekapert, in Fliegender Händler umbenannt und mit roter Farbe angestrichen wurde. Siehe auch → ''Imperium II''-Klasse → Sternzerstörerklassen → Liste aller Schiffe der Imperialen Flotte Hinter den Kulissen *Ursprünglich sollten die Sternzerstörer Imperiale Kreuzer sein. Der Gedanke war, sie schnell und schwer bewaffnet aussehen zu lassen. Doch aus dem ersten Entwurf wurde später die Victory-Klasse, und im fertigen Film von 1977 ist nur noch die Bezeichnung übrig geblieben. So spricht Han Solo in der Bar von Mos Eisley noch von Imperialen Kreuzern, ab Das Imperium schlägt zurück heißen sie stattdessen Sternzerstörer. thumb|Das Modell für Episode IV. *Um die Schiffe der Imperium-Klasse auf die Leinwand zu bringen, fertigten die Spezialisten von ILM Modelle an, die detailliert gestaltet und aufwändig mit Leuchtelementen versehen wurden. Bei der Filmproduktion traten allerdings einige Ungereimtheiten in Zusammenhang mit den Dimensionen des ISZ auf: Offiziell beträgt die Länge eines Sternzerstörers 1600 Meter. Der Nachbau der ILM-Modellabteilung, mit dem die Aufnahmen für Eine neue Hoffnung gemacht wurden, hatte aber eine Länge von 91 cm, was bei einem beabsichtigten Maßstab von 1:350 eine tatsächliche Länge von nur 320 Metern ergab. Im Film sollte der Zerstörer laut anfänglichem Plan sogar 9000 Meter lang wirken. *Der Begriff „Sternzerstörer“ bezieht sich nicht auf die Zerstörung von Sternen, sondern ist auf die Schiffsklasse bezogen und bedeutet so viel wie „Zerstörer in den Sternen“, da Raumschiffsklassen mit Schiffsklassen zu vergleichen sind, daher auch das zweite Teilwort „Zerstörer“. Quellen *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Empire at War – Forces of Corruption'' *''Bacta-Piraten'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Die dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Flucht ins Ungewisse'' *''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Union'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Behind the Magic'' *''Industrial Light and Magic – The Art of Special Effects'' *''Aufmarsch der Yevethaner'' * Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternzerstörerklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Kuat Triebwerkswerften en:Imperial I-class Star Destroyer fr:Destroyer Stellaire Impérial-I sv:Imperial I-klass stjärnjagare